


Свобода воли

by Li_Liana



Series: Пламя [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Как возникли найтблиды и зародилась традиция Конклава.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для **fandom The 100 2016**.

Бекка всегда удивлялась, как стремительно изменилось наземное общество. Если за два года после апокалипсиса в космосе ничего не изменилось — да, были закрыты старые проекты, появились новые, сменились приоритеты с исследований на выживание, но сам уклад жизни остался тот же, — то на Земле он изменился до неузнаваемости.  
  
Всего два года и одна ядерная катастрофа, а спустившаяся на поверхность Бекка уже не узнала Земли. Люди стремительно одичали. Порой Бекке казалось, что по какому-то ужасному стечению обстоятельств в день конца света разом погибли все инженеры, программисты, учителя, медики, ученые, конструкторы, а выжили лишь военные, рейнджеры, бандиты и мародеры. Нет, она знала, что это не так. Хотя никто не любил говорить о прошлом, но ей — отвечали. Только это ничего не меняло. Выжили те, кто сумел приспособиться, неважно, кем они были в прошлой жизни. А в новом мире ценилось лишь умение найти и отобрать. Никто не пытался ничего починить, произвести, отремонтировать или наладить, чудом сохранившиеся осколки старого мира безжалостно разрушались ради сиюминутной выгоды. Те немногие группки людей, что выбивались из общей тенденции и пытались хоть что-то восстановить, рано или поздно сталкивались с кочующими бандами и неизбежно им проигрывали.   
  
По анализу A.L.I.E.-2 примерно у десятой части населения, пережившего бомбежки, обнаружилась повышенная устойчивость к радиации, но две трети погибло в первые годы, сражаясь за дележ последних благ старого мира. Бекка пыталась исправить ситуацию, организовать новое жизнеспособное общество, создать новые законы и правила. Иногда казалось, что ей уже почти удалось. Но на самой вершине нового мира она была абсолютно одинока и по-настоящему искренне могла поговорить только с A.L.I.E.-2. А для людей она оставалась великой и мудрой всезнающей Хедой, но неимоверно чужой и далекой.  
  
Прошло пять лет, пока Бекка наконец решилась использовать то единственное, что захватила с собой в спешном побеге с орбиты: тридцать одну ампулу смолянисто-черного мутагенного раствора, изменяющего человека настолько, чтобы он был способен безопасно принять в себя нейромодуль A.L.I.E.-2.  
  
Бекка сразу решила разделить проект на две части: десять ампул для своих непосредственных преемников и двадцать для тех, чьи потомки станут последующими Командующими. И одну оставить про запас. На всякий случай. Для непредвиденных обстоятельств.  
К сожалению, у нее не было лаборатории с нужным оборудованием, чтобы узнать наверняка, но по эвристическому анализу A.L.I.E.-2 получалось, что черная кровь и все сопутствующие ей свойства будут рецессивным признаком, и для рождения детей с черной кровью ею должны обладать оба родителя. Бекка уже отобрала двадцать молодых семейных пар, когда снова вмешалась A.L.I.E.-2. И просмотрев ее план, Бекка вынужденно признала, что та, как всегда, права. И хотя этическая сторона этого варианта была куда более сомнительной, но надежность — в несколько раз выше. Лишенный эмоций искусственный интеллект с подобными задачами справлялся лучше человека.  
Всего лишь семь найтблид первого поколения, выбранных из подростков-сирот, которых Бекка взяла под свою опеку за прошедшие годы. И еще тринадцать молодых мужчин и десять молодых женщин, которые никогда не станут парами, женятся и выйдут замуж за других. Но каждая из десяти поклялась родить не меньше двоих детей от разных мужчин из тех тринадцати, скрыв их отцовство и от детей, и от мужей.   
  
И уже в первом поколении появится новая двадцатка найтблид, которая повторит судьбу своих предшественников. Но остальные дети этих женщин будут обладать нормальной красной кровью, и только их матерям да Бекке с A.L.I.E.-2 будет известно, что в них притаился ген черной крови, который ждет лишь встречи с еще одним таким же геном неявных потомков первых найтблид.   
  
А тринадцать тайных апостолов оставят свое семя в как можно большем количестве женщин, чтобы зачать максимальное количество детей — которые всем будут казаться совершенно обычными и в которых никто не заподозрит потенциальных родителей будущих найтблид.   
  
И в следующем поколении появятся и новые матери, и новые тайные апостолы. По предварительному анализу A.L.I.E.-2 достаточно шестидесяти-семидесяти лет, чтобы при такой схеме найтблиды начали появляться естественным путем. Потом уже можно не сводить чернокровых мужчин и женщин втайне от их мужей и пустить всё на самотек. Бекка надеялась, что большую часть этого тайного проекта она успеет проконтролировать лично, а ее первая же преемница или преемник закончат начатое.  
  
К тому же, когда она его выберет, в эту же схему распространения черной крови можно включить шестерых оставшихся. Пока Бекка не сделала выбор — им всем рассказывали, что им запрещено любить и иметь семью. Потому что A.L.I.E.-2 предупреждала, что состояние влюбленности может нарушить взаимодействие человеческого мозга и ее процессора и привести к непредвиденным последствиям.  
Но назвать следующую Хеду Бекка не успела. Она думала, что у нее есть время, но оно закончилось слишком внезапно.   
  


***

  
Иордани была самой сильной из семерых, слишком хотела быть новой Командующей и поэтому устроила первый Конклав — для нее это был лучший и единственный шанс стать избранной и одновременно уничтожить всех конкурентов.   
  
Когда, переступив через трупы шестерых друзей, она приняла Пламя, Бекка и A.L.I.E.-2 ужаснулись сделанному. Но они, как ни старались, не смогли переубедить Иордани и заставить ее признать собственную неправоту. И Конклав был объявлен нерушимой традицией, одним из основных законов.  
  
Но Бекка с A.L.I.E.-2 не сдавались со своими доводами, и однажды Иордани просто приказала A.L.I.E. замолчать. Написанные Беккой протоколы приоритета воли человека над мнением искусственного интеллекта вынудили A.L.I.E.-2 подчиниться. Вместе с ней смолк и голос Бекки, и потом ни одна из Командующих больше не смогла напрямую услышать своих предшественников — так, как Иордани слышала Бекку, как они обе слышали A.L.I.E.-2.  
  
И хотя у Пламени остались и другие, косвенные способы связи с носителем, прежняя эффективность взаимодействия и возможность прямого разговора была безвозвратно утрачена.  
  


***

  
Лишь одновременное присутствие чипов A.L.I.E.-1 и A.L.I.E.-2 в Кларк позволило Бекке ненадолго восстановить режим диалога. Но тогда перед ними стояли более важные насущные задачи, чем восстановление алгоритма взаимодействия с носителем, измененного второй Командующей Иордани.  
  
И момент был упущен, Пламя осталось безмолвным.


End file.
